The girl who runs with wolves
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: When a tragedy ruins Marie Harvelle's nearly perfect life, she is forced to move in with her estranged mother in the quaint town of Beacon Hills. As Marie adjusts to her new home, she soon realizes this town isn't as normal as it appears. While she slowly becomes more and more tangled in the supernatural that resides in the town, she figures out she is now running with the wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but my OCs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

A girl laid in her bed, peacefully looking at the ceiling. She smiled in pure happiness and rolled to the side of her bed. The 15 year old leaned over the bed and grabbed her hidden iPad and pulled back up. "No more school tomorrow, or the next, and the next. No more being forced to socialize with others. Just sleeping, eating, and the internet," she sang. She unlocked her iPad and her once cheerful smile had quickly turned into a frown as she saw the battery life was at 10%. "Oh how I hate you apple," she grumbled in annoyance, then frowned again.

"Stop talking to yourself, Marie. Some may say that it isn't healthy," She thought, exasperated. She sighed and turned off her iPad and rolled on her stomach, tossing up her already messy braid. The odd girl groaned and blew away the messy blonde curls that came out of her braid. She lifted up her head and with a deep sigh, covered herself with her silky bed sheets. Marie sleepily laid her head on her pillow and rested her eyes. "I love summer vacation," She thought happily. Right when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a loud bang coming from downstairs and she jumped forward. Marie rubbed her eyes harshly and yawned, 'Wow, paranoid much. I really need to stop watching Criminal Minds," she thought tiredly, and laid back down.

Once she was almost back asleep, a loud barking woke her up again. She crankily opened her eyes then let out a long groan and shoved herself out of bed. "Oh my god Ace, shut the hell up," Marie whined. To her displeasure, her dog refused to stop and continued to barked even louder. "Friggin' dog," she complained as she marched to her door. The moment she got midway to the door, her dog's barking turned into a vicious growl. She looked at the door cautiously and started to slowly walk toward it. Right before she grabbed the door handle, Marie heard a loud bang. She waited a few minutes, now silently praying that Ace would start barking again to signal that he was fine, but sadly there was just silence, cold, and unnerving silence.

"I am starting to think that the first bang wasn't my imagination," she muttered as she put down her arm and started walking backwards from the door. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps slowly climbing up the stairs. "Oh crap, Oh crap," She whispered. Immediately she locked her door as quickly as she could with her shaking hands. She rapidly walked back to her bed and put one of her pillows underneath the bed sheets then put her bed cover on top, making it appear as if someone was sleeping and grabbed her iPad. Marie started to briskly paced her room silently as millions of thoughts ran through her head. "Okay," she thought, shaking to clear her head, "This is a home invasion, I mean why would you bring a loaded gun to a house burglary? Even if you did, you probably wouldn't go to a house that obviously has a dog. What do I do? Do I barricade the door with my drawers or do I just hide?" She pondered quickly, shaking her head. Marie looked around as she harshly bit her lip.

When she finally heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her room, she froze. "Crap, crap, crap. Well screw it I am hiding." She hissed and quietly ran to her closet. She opened the closet door as quietly as possible, wincing when it made a squeaking noise. Once she was inside the closet and had safely closed the door, she started removing her clothing from the hangers. She then quickly covered herself in the clothing once she got a lot on the ground. Marie listened as the footsteps of the unknown intruder came closer to the door. Right when they were about to open her door, a loud hiss and growl erupted. The girl's eyes widened as she whispered

"Shut up Shadow." She hoped her cat would just run away, but to no avail, another loud bang swiftly followed, ending the growling from her cat. Marie speedily covered her mouth to hide her sobbing, silent tears running down her face. As she squeezed her eyes tightly, an idea popped in her head. She quickly unlocked her iPad and went on Facebook as the stranger started getting vexed and kept trying to unlock her door. When Facebook finally loaded, she went on her friend's chat box and hastily typed: 'Rachel' 'Rachel' 'Rachel' and smiled when she saw her friend's status showed that she was online. Typing again: 'Rachel, I need you to call 911, someone is in my house, and I am pretty sure they killed my dog and cat. Now they are trying to kill me.' She pressed enter and looked at the dim glowing screen. Marie nearly jumped when a loud slam came from outside her door. 'God damn it, hurry the hell up. He is trying to break down my door.' She typed with her fingers trembling. 'Don't worry, they're coming.' Her friend responded.

The girl smiled with relief, but a few seconds later, a loud beep came from downstairs. Quickly wiping the smile off her face, she winced in embarrassment. "I knew I forgot to turn off something." Marie mused angrily. Thankfully, the intruder stopped trying to bang down the door and started to walk towards the noise. "Thank you iPhone, even though your battery really sucks." She said lightly and she deleted all her Facebook messages from her iPad. When she heard the person's footstep hit the cold marble floors from downstairs, she shrugged off the clothes that she was hiding under and left the closet.

"New objective, do I go out the window or go to my dad, if he is in his room?" She questioned mentally. "Well, If I go out the window, I'd probably fall to my death; there are no quick saves just in case I do die," Marie mused in deep thought, "on the other hand though, if I go to my dad-" she began, but her train of thought was quickly cut off by a loud slam from the kitchen. "Screw this shit." She fumed and unlocked the door quietly, quickly sneaking to her father's room across the hall. Marie paused to listen at the unknown loud storms downstairs for her phone and the person he assumed if with it. "Good luck asshole, I don't even know where I left it." She commented snarkily and silently opened the door. Once she was inside her dad's room, she swiftly closed his door as quietly as she could. Marie's eyes squinted through the darkness as she surveyed the room for her dad. "Dad?" She questioned, turning on the lights to get a better view of the room. Once she got a full view of the room, dread filled her stomach, her dad wasn't there.

She ran towards the bed and checked under in where she found the miniature baseball bat that her dad had hid a year ago. Marie heard the once storming footsteps coming up the stairs and she rapidly ran to turn off the light. Once she turned off the light she quickly hid in the closest, leaving the door open a smidge. She stayed absolutely quiet in the closet as she heard the footsteps go towards her bedroom again. Marie heard a crash, and the door flung open. 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' the intruder's gun went, nearly making Marie crash into the wall. A few seconds later, Marie heard the stranger stomp closer and closer to the room she was hiding in. As he was coming closer, Marie started thinking, 'Assuming that the first gun shot wasn't my imagination and my dad is no longer...' Her thoughts trailed off leading to grotesque conclusion, 'He shot my dad first, the shot from downstairs, that was my dad-Oh my god, my dad is dead.' she realized.

Before she could think of a plan the intruder kicked the door right off it hinges and he turned on the light with one hand and held his gun in the other. Marie held her breath and clutched onto the baseball bat. The man walked into the middle of the room. This allowed her to get a look at his hair. It was a horrendous shade of auburn. "Come out, Come out, wherever you are." The auburn man sang tauntingly. He examined the room, searching for the hiding girl. His eyes aimed at the cracked closest and Marie could have sworn that his dark brown-nearly black eyes seemed to pierce into Marie's blue-green eyes, as if he was planning on destroying her soul. The intruder quickly turned towards her direction giving Marie a clear picture of him. His auburn hair was chopped unevenly and he had a long scar that dragged across his face. He gave her a blood thirsty smile as he took three long strides and then ripped open the closet door. "This is for my dad, you douchebag." Marie snarled as she kicked the repulsive man in the groin and nailing him in the head with the miniature baseball bat. He groaned in pain and fell onto his knees, she dropped the small bat then ran as fast as she could out of the room and sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen.

She turned on the kitchen light and gasped in pain and horror at the sight of her father's crumpled body. He laid on his back, a puddle of blood surrounding him, showing he was caught off guard. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, ignoring the fresh tears that were creeping down her face, and ran to the kitchen knives, but before she could grab the sharpest knife from the knife block she was yanked backwards. "That wasn't very nice." The man hissed in her ear. He grabbed Marie in a death grip and raised the gun to her forehead, but right before he could pull the trigger, Marie bit down into his hand, making him drop the gun in pain. "You. Little. Bitch!" He roared in agony, holding her down by the throat with his bruised hand. Marie pried his hands off of her throat and then started thrashing around like a fish out of water, trying to get out of his hard grip. In a moment of pure rage, he deeply slit Marie's throat with the knife that Marie was trying to grab, the mark he made was sloppy and barely missed a major artery. He dropped the knife and rubbed her cheek with his thumb as Maria started to painfully choke on her blood. "Such a shame," he sighed, "you were a pretty one too." Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Marie's hand slowly and carefully reached for his knife.

When she got a hold of it she paused, 'Well, I'm probably dead either way.' Marie thought as she noticed her vision was clouding. Marie lifted her arm and stabbed him in the side. She quickly put her hand to her throat trying to add pressure to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Marie sat up straight and slowly blinked, as she saw her vision fade. "Who is the little bitch now jackass," She choked out. With one last slow, heavy blink, she was greeted by the darkness.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Teen Wolf fan fiction, and I know it may seem a little slow. I am still hesitant in continuing this story, so if you want more review, favorite, and follow. Also constructive criticism is welcome, after all, help is always nice. I will also apologize for OOCness of any character in the future and also spelling and/or grammar mistakes. This story also may turn into a Derek/OC story, if it does it will be a very slow burn. On the brighter side, the next chapter includes Marie goes to Beacon Hills and gets on the nerve of a mysterious stranger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, for the delayed, school is hell. Since this chapter was super long, I had to cut it in half, hopefully the next update will be quicker, depending on my free time. Thanks for all the reviews, it really made my day. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be more pleasing for most.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, only my OCs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Marie's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. She gripped at her scarf as her eyes became accustomed to her surroundings. She let out of a sigh of relief when she realized she was still in the same car that she was in two hours ago. "You okay Marie?" The social worker asked, glimpsing at the pale girl who sat next to him. "Yes, I'm fine Trevor." Marie replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead, putting on her glasses that she had left on her lap.

"Same dream again?" Trevor asked. His voice was laced with concern.

"It is always the same dream Trevor," Marie hissed coldly, clenching her jaw. "Did you expect something different?"

"No, I guess not," Trevor replied timidly. Marie sighed deeply, feeling slightly guilty for snapping, but she couldn't help that he asked such an idiotic question. He, of all people should know that these dreams would never go away. After all, they are just another painful reminder of what happened all those months ago. She was alive and her dad was dead, and nothing was ever going to change that fact. "How long until we arrive at Beacon Hills?" Marie asked, turning towards him, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes. Trevor looked at his traveling companion and sighed, knowing that this is the closest he would get to an apology from Marie. He gave the 16 year old a small smile, "We will arrive at town in about thirteen minutes and to your mother's house in around thirty-five minutes." Marie's eyes narrowed at the word 'mother'. "What mother?" She thought bitterly. Marie never did like her mother. After all, she basically abandoned her and her father when she was two years old.

"I don't understand why I have to live with her. Why can't I go into foster care or something?" Marie spat as she glared out the window.

"Because," Trevor began, "She is the only living relative that was willing to take you in. You should be happy."

"Why should I be happy?" Marie asked, now facing Trevor again. Trevor groaned in annoyance and refused to meet Marie's eyes and kept his eyes on the road as he drove, thinking of a reason that would satisfy the bitter teen.

"You should be happy because she loves you," He responded gently. Marie tightened her scarf around her neck, frowning at his answer and looked out the side window, watching the scenery quickly pass them by as they sped down the road.

"If she loved me so much why didn't she ever try to see me for the last 14 years?" Marie grumbled in distaste. Trevor rolled his eyes at the stubborn blonde and went back to paying attention to the road. As Marie stared through the window, millions of thoughts meld into one internal battle. "Maybe you should give her a chance," Marie's internal reasonable side suggested.

"Why should I give her a chance? She left my dad, she left me." She thought back. "At least she cared enough to take you in when no one else did."

"If she cared so much why didn't she visit me when I was in a coma for 2 months or visit me when I woke? Why didn't she attend my father's funeral, even if she didn't like him she could have done it for me? Why? Why? Why?" Marie's internal rant was cut off by her friend.

"Marie, are you okay? You look like you swallowed a lemon." Trevor commented joking.

"Should I give her a chance?" she asked softly, her voice slightly shaking.

"It wouldn't hurt if you did." Trevor answered sincerely, watching Marie deeply consider his words and with that their small talk was over. Marie looked at her phone that was laying in the cup holder and hastily picked it up. She quickly went on her Facebook and clicked on her friend's chat box. 'Lily, let's Skype later.' She typed, pressing enter as she turned on the radio. "If you look outside your window you will see we are now in Beacon Hill," Trevor announced as he tapped his fingers to the music on the steering wheel. Marie anxiously looked out the window and saw the usual shops, cars, bikes, families walking together, and teenagers hanging outside, enjoying the last days of summer vacation. "Too many people," Marie thought glumly then looked at her phone, seeing that Lily had responded. She instructed her to call her whenever she can, giving Marie a small smile to regain some normality. "You will love this town Marie. It is a brand new start," Trevor sang gleefully while moving his dirty, messy brown hair that was covering his dark blue eyes with one hand.

Marie cracked a small smile as she laid her head back on the seats head cushions and took a deep breath and moved her unruly, curly blonde hair out of her face and put her phone back in the the cup holder. A small smile appeared on Marie's lips as she listened to the radio played, "Bohemian Rhapsody," by Queen, which was her dad's favorite song. She started to softly hum to the song, making Trevor grin. Trevor turned up the music on the radio, which led to him singing extremely off tune. Marie let out a small laugh and joined in the singing, together they started dancing as much as they could with their seat belts. Near the end of the song Trevor swiftly became somber, turned off the music, and sat stiffly in his seat. Marie quickly felt the tense atmosphere and realized they were at her new house. She turned to Trevor's window and saw that there was a huge forest that followed the side of the road. It seemed to go on for miles.

Marie briskly turned back towards her window and her mouth dropped open when she saw the house she had to live in. The house was ridiculously huge, in fact, Marie wouldn't even consider calling it a house but a mansion instead. It was made of deep burgundy bricks and had glorious marbled pillars that were holding up the archway and the roof was made out midnight black bricks. The lawn was neatly cut and a rich emerald color and the side of the pathway to the house had a bountiful of flowers. The flowers consisted of different color roses, red poppies, forget-me-nots, lavenders, and daffodils. "You got to be joking. This looks like a Barbie house. Wait, no, Barbie would commit first-degree murder for this house," Marie told Trevor in disbelief. Trevor shrugged, his eyes glistening in amusement.

"Well, this is your new home, so keep a watch out for homicidal barbies," he joked as he parked the car, unlocking the door and the trunk. Marie unbuckled her seat belt and speedily opened the car door, forgetting about her phone and not noticing that Trevor had pocketed it. The instant Marie was outside the car she was slapped in the face by the warm air and the scent of the many types of flowers mixed in with the smell of the freshly cut grass. She thought to herself, "I swear to god if she looks likes Barbie I will scream." Angrily she moved to the trunk to get her suitcases. "It's unlocked!" Trevor shouted while tossing her her phone.

Marie humphed in response and lifted the trunk grabbing her two black suitcases. She looked at the forest again and titled her head at it. "I am so investigating that place," she thought, looking back at her suitcases and picking them up. Then she started to head towards the mansion. Trevor strolled next to her and nudged her shoulder, making Marie slightly jump. "Sorry 'bout that blondie, but you forgot your phone," Trevor said offering her the phone. Marie blushed in embarrassment and yanked her phone from his hand vehemently. She put it in her pant pockets and stormed towards the house.

"You need to learn to be less forgetful," he added, quickly catching up to her.

"I will when you learn to be less of a moron," she replied back smoothly, slowing down her pace.

"Oh how you make me laugh," Trevor mocked playfully and Marie rolled her eyes then turned towards the forest again.

"Is that a preserve?" Marie asked, eying the forest in curiosity. Trevor stopped in his tracks and turned around to see what Marie was looking out.

"I am assuming you mean forest. Did it catch your interest?" He asked.

"No I am talking about the desert in front of us, Of course I'm talking about the forest dumbass," Marie replied sarcastically, "Also to answer your question, yes. There is something unique about it." she added sincerely.

"Don't be a smartass," Trevor warned the blonde teen, "And to answer your question: Yes, It is Beacon Hills Preserve." Marie nodded and hummed in response and began once again to walk back to the house on the stone walkway. As they got closer to the mansion, Marie was able to see the pillars in all their glory. The pillars had a unique vine pattern that seemed to slither up the milky white marble. As much as Marie hated to admit it, she was impressed with the beautiful design. Trevor and Marie finally arrived at the porch and stood in front of the black door. The door reminded Marie of a starless night and it was covered in wrought iron with more eccentric designs. The door knocker was a silver, sparkling color that seemed to be the moon to the door's night. Marie looked at Trevor, giving him an anxious and skeptical look. Trevor gave her a nod of reassurance and she nodded back. Slowly lifting her hand, she grabbed the silver knocker and banged on the intimidating door.

After a long, suspenseful pause the door was opened by a dark-haired woman. The woman had long, wavy, black hair. She had dark brown eyes, pale skin that matched Marie's, and ruby red lips. To Marie the women could have been Snow White's prettier older sister. She wore dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and dirty brown sandals. "At least she isn't a life-size Barbie," Marie thought in dark amusement and watched the woman's face change from one of confusion to sudden realization.

"Marie is that you?" the black-haired women lightly asked, her voice sounding like a rhythmic song.

"Hi Rebecca," Marie replied coldly, shifting left and right. Her mom flinched slightly at the coldness in her voice, but then vigorously moved forward and engulfed her daughter in a tight bear hug, even though Marie did not return the favor . The hug seemed to have lasted an hour when Marie's mom finally pulled away. She then cupped her daughter's face in her palms and gave her a loving look.

"You've grown so much," she whispered. There was genuine affection in her voice.

"Well, considering that I was two years old the last time you saw me I would hope that I'd grown," Marie coldly reminded the woman. She slowly moved out of her mother's embrace. Marie looked at the ground quickly. Her curly hair was beginning to frizz and it draped down into her face covering it like a dirty golden waterfall. She wanted to avoid seeing her mother's pain filled eyes and Trevor's disapproving look.

"Marie, why don't you find your bedroom while I discuss some things with your mother," Trevor suggested.

"Your room is the first door to the right on the second story Marie," Rebecca informed Marie. She then stepped outside, moved to the side to give her daughter room to enter the house. She looked up at the two adults and nodded at them. She walked into the house and for the second time today her mouth dropped.

"You gotta be shittin me," Marie mused in annoyance and in awe. She thought the outside was shocking but the inside was ostentatious. The floor was made out of alluring, rich mahogany and the walls were a creamy shade of white. Above her was an elegant crystal chandelier that had tiny lights at the bottom of each crystal. To the Northwest was a beautiful spiral staircase with an onyx railing that lead to the 2nd floor. She looked to her left and right to see that the other rooms had their doors closed making Marie decide that she would investigate the house later. Marie slowly climbed the spiral stairway, taking her time to observe the continuous flower design on the wall. As soon as she arrived to the second story Marie clumsily turned to the right. She arrived at the first door. It was lavender with a silver and black knob.

She put down the suitcase she was holding in her right hand and opened the door. The moment Marie walked into the room she was in awe. The walls and carpeting were a delicate lavender color. There were three red circular carpets in front of her bed. To the right of her room was a red coat tree. The coat tree's was that of a red pencil and next to that was a wall bookcase. The bookcase was in the shape of two long red lockers and were connected. Next to the bookcase was a wooden desk that held a red apple computer and red folder holders. There was a red mouse with a matching red mouse pad. Below that was the monitor. Above the computer was a shelf that held a pencil box and two red storage containers. There was a red swivel chair and another book-case, but this one was clear. There was a huge window that showed the Beacon Falls Preserve in all its strange glory and appeal. The windows were adorned with red polka-dotted curtains. The bed had a wooden headboard, cushioned with a red fluffy pillow. It has a red mattress with a bold lavender sheet on top, accompanied with another fluffy pillow. Under the wooden bed were wooden cubbies, to hide small objects or books. Above the bed on the wall were more book cubbies already holding a couple of Sherlock Holmes books.

To the left was a crimson red door that had a baby blue ribbon painted across it. That door was the closet door. The other door was lavender with a black ribbon painted across it. That door led into the bathroom. Marie walked towards the the crimson door. Her eyes widen when she realized it was a huge walk-in closet. She turned on the lights and couldn't believe what she saw. Inside were numerous hangers for her clothes. There were built in drawers and shelves for her pants, shirts, skirts, and shoes. There were literally drawers for everything. Each drawer was labeled in different colors and different shades. She backed out of the closet in shock and slowly closed the door. "So this is how privileged kids live, no wonder why they act so snotty," Marie muttered. She then went to check out the bathroom and was relieved to see it was a normal white bathroom. She then noticed another door off to the side. Like any curious teenager, she quickly opened it. "Holy Crap, they're connected also!" She exclaimed in awe. Marie quickly closed the door and turned around to see a crystal clear mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror, not in vanity, well slightly in vanity, but more in curiosity.

Her once pale skin was an unhealthy shade, there were also dark purple bags under her eyes. The blue-green eyes that were once filled with life seemed dull and sullen. She still had her chubby cheeks and obnoxious freckles that her father loved to make fun of. Marie quickly removed her red scarf that her father gave her when she was ten and lightly traced over the deep jagged scar that went right across the front of her neck. It was vile and purple and suddenly she felt tears start to run down her face. She quickly turned away from the mirror and brushed them away and bravely put on a strong façade. She refused to be weak. She refused to break down. She refused to let him win. She had to, for her father. She carefully put her scarf back around her neck, turned on the cold water faucet and removed her glasses. She splashed ice-cold water on her face to make the bags under her eyes look less noticeable. Marie exited the bathroom and looked at her suitcases that lay on the ground. Her luggage seemed to mock her. "Don't give me that judging look," she mumbled to the cases and left the room.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly I wasn't able to add the stranger that she happens to piss off but it will be in the next chapter, I swear. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical errors, and I do accepted any constructive criticism, since I am still a novice writer. If you want more of the story please favorite, follow, and review. I hope you all have a nice day/evening/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any Supernatural references , only my OCs, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

As she took out her phone from her pants' pocket, she jogged down the stairs to see her mother waiting for her at the end the stairs. "Do you like your room? Trevor told me you'd enjoy the colors red and lavender a couple of weeks ago," Rebecca said sincerely.

"It looks nice, thanks for your consideration," Marie replied honestly. The mother and daughter looked at each other an uncomfortable silence; Trevor nowhere in sight. "Where is Trevor?" Marie asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, he left around 3 minutes ago. He left me his phone number in case you or I need to call him," her mother commented. Marie felt slightly betrayed that Trevor didn't even say goodbye but shrugged it off, like she has been doing with many things these days. "I also got your backpack all set up for the first day of school tomorrow. All you need to do is put pencils and pens in your case," her mom continued. Marie turned to look at her sharply.

"Wait. I'm going to school tomorrow?" Marie asked her in disbelief.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I literally was just released from the hospital three weeks ago, and during that time, the doctor's had to make sure I was safe to join society again and I just got my driver's license. I missed my birthday and my summer vacation and now I am forced to back to school," Marie exclaimed in outrage.

"I understand," Rebecca was trying to explain calmly, but was swiftly cut off.

"Understand?" Marie questioned in rage, "How would you understand what I've been through? You weren't there! You have never been there, not even when I was near death in the friggin hospital!. Don't you even dare try to understand anything because you will never even get the slightest clue what hell I have been through," she continue vehemently. Her words were like poison, making Rebecca freeze in her spot. Marie took a deep breath, "I'm going to explore the woods. I will be back before dusk," she finished coldly. She turned around and walked out the door leaving her mother speechless and bowing her head in guilt.

After finding a small path in the preserve the sun was still out and she checked her phone for the time. It read 2:27 P.M. She briskly unlocked her iPhone and Skyped her friend Lily, like she said she would. "Ah! I was wondering when you were going to Skype me MarMar," her friend greeted.

"MarMar? Really, you are still calling me that," Marie asked in amusement.

"I don't see why not, blondie," Lily responded cheekily, "How was meeting your mom? what is she like?" she asked.

"Well, I can honestly say it will probably take awhile before we have" Family Bonding Nights" on Fridays where we make cookies and watch Supernatural," Marie sarcastically replied. Lily laughed at her comment, "Nice to know you still have your sense of humor. Where the hell are you?" She inquired.

"A forest, as you can tell by the vast amount of trees," the blonde snipped.

"Why are you in a creepy forest Marie? You know they usually have serial killers lurking in them," Lily said dubiously.

"Why not? Besides, everyone knows that serial killers come out at night. It is like this serial killer code they follow," Marie retort easily.

"A code?" Lily began in shock, "I am sure serial killer's don't have a code. So take your awesome friend's advice and get out of the forest before you either (A) Get killed by a psychotic killer or( B) Get lost then die," Lily ordered.

"Pssh, well that's the code I follow. Besides, either way I live or die, both are perfectly fine with me," Marie argued back, making sure she didn't trip over any tree roots.

"You don't mean that," her friend said softly.

"Actually I do. Either I live or I die. But if I do die then I don't have to go to school tomorrow and suffer the pain and misery of school for the next 10 months. Though psycho killer just better kill me quickly," Marie insisted.

"You have to go to school tomorrow? That sucks," Lily laughed, "Well the forest seems like the killer would be using a chainsaw, not a good weapon for a quick death," Lily pointed out.

Marie laughed at her friend's reasoning and shook her head, "Nah, I feel the killer would be an ax-wielding killer or one that uses a machete. Though this forest is slightly on the creepier side," Marie joked, joining in Lily's laughter. Marie's laughter died in her throat almost instantly as she looked at the sight in front of her. Lily quickly noticed her friend's shocked face and felt a strong sense of uneasiness.

"Marie, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with worry and concern.

"I think this forest just got a hella lot creepier," Marie commented.

"Wait. What?" Lily asked confused, but then looked equally as shocked when Marie turned her phone to give Lily a view of the sight. Marie took a step forwards towards the burned down house.

"Well, this is just what every forest needs- a creepy ass burned down house to complete the serial killer vibe," Marie commented cynically, turning the phone towards her again, tilting her head at the house.

"Marie, don't you dare do what you are thinking of doing," Lily warned her.

"But, I want to see what's in there."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Lily reminded her blonde friend.

"Satisfaction brought it back," Marie reminded her dark-hair friend. She started walking closer to the ruined house ignoring her friend's repeated warning.

"C'mon Lily, it isn't like anyone would live in a burned down house and I highly doubt this is private property because no one would own a house that looks like it burned down years ago," she scoffed.

"You're correct, no sane person would. But, some crazy psychotic murderer could be," her friend pointed out.

"YOLO," Marie countered, as she walked up the stairs to the porch.

"Don't you YOLO me," Lily grumbled in distaste, "You are being such a dumbass! Don't you dare go in that creepy burned down house," Lily hissed in anger, sighing when she didn't get a response. "And you are ignoring me," She muttered darkly to herself as she watched her friend enter the house without being able to stop her. Once Marie was in the house, she wasn't really surprised at what she saw. Just a lot of burned down wood and furniture and no signs of life that she could see.

"See Lily, nada. Just a creepy burnt down house," Marie triumphantly declared, flipping the phone around allowing Lily to see the house.

"Yes but it is still creepy," Lily said under her breath. Marie wandered around for a few minutes in silence and stopped at the stairs that lead upstairs.

"Okay, tour time is over. Let's go." Lily suggested lightly.

"I wonder what is upstairs?" Marie mused aloud, making Lily narrow her eyes impatiently at her curious friend.

"Marie, you seriously need to leave," Lily commanded, dead serious.

"Well everything bad does happen either upstairs or in the basement," Marie went on, ignoring her friend's demands.

"Exactly, so get the hell out of there," Lily demanded, irritated.

"Lily, if someone did live here the worst thing that could happen is they'd sue me for breaking and entering or you'd end up being right and they'd turn out to be an ax-wielding murderer and killing me. Either way I really don't care," Marie reasoned and began to climb the burned stairs. The moment she reached the second floor she paused to prove that no one was there. She smirked, "And look who is right again," Marie sanged joyfully. Marie turned to the left and was about to move forward when she noticed Lily's stiff posture and her odd gestures she was making. "This is why you should have taken sign language instead of Spanish because what you are trying to do is not sign," Marie teased snarkily.

Lily gave her an annoyed looked and stared at something behind her. Marie's eyes widen in realization, "There's someone behind me isn't there? How typical," Marie glumly grumbled while frowning. Her frown deepened when Lily slowly nodded. Marie took a deep breath and turned slowly turned around. She gave a small shriek when she nearly collided into someone's chest. Marie hastily ended the Skype conversation and looked up to see cold, unemotional green eyes.

"Hi there," Marie stammered, moving backwards to get a better look at the tall man. He was around Dean Winchester size which towered of her 5'5 stature. He had black hair and lightly tanned skin. Marie wasn't going to lie, he was definitely hot but in the creepy "I am going to murder you in your sleep" kinda vibe. His green eyes flashed and flickered blue which startled Marie and she took two steps back.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded harshly. Marie gulped nervously. "Man, creepy hot dude even has a sexy voice," She mused to herself.

"Well you see, I am on Earth," Marie retort sarcastically, slowly regaining her steady heart beat.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in my house. This is private property," creepy hot guy responded callously.

"Wait, you actually live here?" Marie questioned bemused, lifting up her glasses. His "I am going to murder you in your sleep" vibe just turned into a "One more dumb question or smartass remark and I will kill you right here right now" vibe that make Marie shift even more uncomfortably.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. I honestly didn't mean to break into this," she paused to rub her neck awkwardly, "beautiful, lovely, homey, non-burned down house," she finished, her voice nearly raising an octave higher.

"Please don't kill me," she secretly wished as she looked at him with the most innocent look she could muster at that moment. Creepy hot dude's green eyes scanned over her, temporarily stopping at her red scarf, making Marie grib the scarf tightly. His eyes finally settled back to hers and she felt that she could have died from embarrassment. Marie studied him and thought to herself, "Oh God, I haven't even been here for a whole day and I already pissed some guy off."

"Why would you illegally enter someone's house. For all you know they could sue you for breaking and entering or they could be an ax-wielding murderer," He said mockingly, his face cold and harsh as his walked dangerously close to Marie like a wolf getting ready for the kill. Marie swiftly moved further backwards trying to get as much space between herself and the probably mentally unstable man. She looked a t him in puzzlement as he used the same words she used a few minutes ago. The next thing she knew she was nearly pressing on his chest again, her whole face quickly turning a vibrant red, as she leaned backwards on the railing. "Okay you are creepy," she voiced bluntly, "Also, there is something called personal space," she squeaked out. Creepy hot dude leaned towards her ear, so close his lips were basically touching it.

"Leave now or I will rip out your throat," The man threatened lowly and a low growl erupted in his throat, moving away from her, allowing Marie to release the breath she just realized she was holding, her red face slowly returned to its normal color.

"That's definitely not natural," she thought, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, you know what, I am going to leave now, have a good day creepy dude," She agreed frantically, dashing down the stairs and out the house. The moment she ran back into the preserve, she stopped and gasped for air.

"I am too unathletic for this crap," she moaned, resting her back on a tree.

"Now, where is the trail," Marie questioned aloud. Once she regained her breath, she started to wander aimlessly for the path.

"Why couldn't the real world have fast travel or quick saves," She groaned, looking at her phone for the time.

"Crap, dead. Dumb Apple and their crappy batteries," she muttered, putting her dead phone in her pocket. "'CRACK!" Marie stood still and rapidly turned around towards the noise. A feeling of uneasiness quickly washed on her and Marie started to run away from the noise. As Marie kept running she realized the she finally was back on the trail and she slowed down to a walk since she couldn't breathe.

"This is why I play video games or just go on tumblr. Screw physical education," She whined, and began to fast-walk on the path. She saw her mom's house and sprinted out of the forest and opened and closed the door as quick as she could.

"Marie, l put all your clothes in your closet for you and lunch is in your room," Her mom shouted from the living room.

"Whatever Rebecca," Marie shouted back cooly, quickly climbing up the stairs, still irked at her mom. Once she was in her room, the savory smell of spaghetti and meatballs made her stomach groan. Marie released her window's curtains and covered the large locked window, and went to eat her lunch. She never noticed the glowing bright blue eyes that were watching her hidden in the forest.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. How did you enjoy Derek's character, and sorry if he was OOC. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical mistakes you find. I may not be able to update as much due to a nasty burn on my hand. Remember to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoy, since makes me want to update quicker. I hope you have a good day/afternoon/night!**


	4. Wolf Moon part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf, everything belongs to their rightful owners. I just own my OCs. **

* * *

"_I'm gonna fight 'em off. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back. They're gonna rip it off. Taking their time right behind my back.'" _Marie's phone alarm blared, through the early morning of Beacon Hills. Marie rolled over in her bed, and pulled herself up. "I hate this. I really do," she hissed, rolling out of her bed. She strolled to her phone and shut off her alarm and checked the time. "6:03 AM" she read to herself, and turned off her phone. Marie scurried in to her bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

After 20 minutes, Marie came out of her walk- in closet wearing a black sweater, ripped blue denim jeans, black combat boots and, of course, her red scarf. Her poofy hair was neatly curled. She put on her clear contact lens as she put her glasses near her computer. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, into the kitchen where her mom was. The kitchen was as amazing as the rest of the mansion. The kitchen table was of shiny black marble that matched the wooden kitchen chairs. The kitchen counters were black granite. On top of the black kitchen table was a black and white backpack and a pencil case that had everything except a few pencils and pens.

"Here is your breakfast. Trevor told me you liked pancakes," her mom said laying a plate of chocolate chip pancakes next to her backpack. She sat on the black chair and hesitantly took a tiny bite out of the pancakes.

"They're good," Marie nodded at her, taking a bigger bite out of it. Her mom smiled warmly at her as she leaned on the counter.

"We should go shopping one day. I know some cute shops that you would enjoy," her mom thought aloud as she gazed at Marie. Marie shrugged she shoulders coldly, ignoring her mom while dismissing the idea of shopping, and continued to eat her pancakes in silence.

"You were right," Rebecca said out of the blue, getting a confused look from the blonde. "I don't know what you have been through, and I probably will never understand. I know I was never there, especially when you probably needed me the most, and I will always regret that, for the rest of my life, but I do love you, Marie. Please let me make it up to you, please," Her mom begged, putting Marie in an uncomfortable situation. Marie considered what Rebecca had said, not believing a single word. She made a list in her head, weighing the pros and cons of pretending to forgive Rebecca for the time-being and realized pretending to give her a chance would be much wiser than not. Marie then nodded at Rebecca, giving her a false smile. Rebecca, buying into Marie's manipulation, engulfed her daughter in a hug, the contrasting hair colors mixing together.

"Rebecca, I have to go to school," she murmured in her shoulder, adding fake emotion in her voice.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I will put your backpack in the car. Go get a pen and pencil from my desk, ok?" her mom chirped happily, and grabbed her backpack and rushed outside where her Ford Fusion was parked. Marie grabbed her plates and put them in the sink and grabbed a pencil from her mom's desk, which was near the sink. Her pale hand moved her curls away from her face and put the pencil in the pencil case and dashed outside. Locking the door she scurried towards the car and went in the passenger seat, putting her case in the backpack. Her mom quickly started the car, drove out of the driveway.

"Rebecca, what job do you have?" Marie asked, realizing she only knew her mom's name and nothing else, which she didn't like.

"I'm a doctor," she responded proudly, "I took the day off the drive you to and from school," she continued. The curly haired girl nodded at the answer and decided to pay attention to the road, trying to memorize the route to school. Eventually they arrived at school, late like Marie suspected.

"The vice-principal will take you to your first class. Do you have everything?" Rebecca quizzed her.

"Yes, Rebecca," Marie said, opening the door.

"Have a good day," her mom told her. Marie gave her a fake smiled and nodded and watched the car drive off. When the car was out of eye view, she rolled her eyes as she quickly tightened her red scarf and walked towards the huge high school. Marie noticed a pretty dark-haired girl sitting on a bench, and as she walked closer to hear the conversation she was having on the phone, learning that she had forgotten her pen before school. Marie quickly inferred the girl was new also, which was why she was waiting there.

"Mom I have to go, love ya," the girl said stopping her phone call with her mom, noticing Marie's presence. Marie tried to avoid human contact or any type of socialization with the girl due to her own pure social awkwardness.

"Excuse me, do you have a pen?" the dark haired girl asked, making Marie freeze.

"Is she talking to me? I wasn't prepare for this crap," Marie thought urgently, not knowing how to answer the girl.

"Um, hello?" the girl tried again, making Marie blink.

"Oh, me. You are talking to me," Marie flushed in embarrassment, fumbling with her hands, as the girl laughed.

"I would believe so. Do you have an extra pen?" she asked again, smiling warmly.

"A pen?" Marie began, slowly pronouncing the words, her eyes widening in realization, "I had a feeling I forgot something. I am such an idiot," she hissed to herself, making the dark hair girl stare at her in curiosity, "Funny thing about that pen, it seems you aren't the only one who forgot." Marie said apologetically, rubbing her arms.

The girl laughed again and shook her head, "It's okay, I am sure it isn't a huge deal," she laughed, "My name is Allison, Allison Argent." As she stood up she held out her hand. Her brown eyes dancing.

"Marie, Marie Harvelle," she responded back, shaking Allison's hand, smiling back at the girl.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the OCs. I will try to update soon. Remember if you want more, please review, favorite, and follow, it really encourages me. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical mistakes. Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Wolf Moon part 2

**AN: Hello lovely readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sadly, I will not update for awhile until I get more reviews, favorites, and follows, which seems slightly selfish, but I am only doing this since I am running out of inspiration to continue this story and feedback usually helps me write. Also this will be eventual Derek/OC, and heavy emphasis on eventual, so don't expect them to get together at chapter 10, after all they still need to get to the friendship zone, which will take awhile. So please if you really want more of this story, please review, follow, and favorite. **

**Eternal Forrest: Yup the relationship between Derek and Marie will be very _interesting _to say the least. Also, there comes a time in high school when at the beginning at the year you will literally carry 20 different pens and pencils but at then end you will loose them all, usually because you lend them away or you just forget where you put them hahaha.**

* * *

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," a dark-skinned man said, beckoning them to follow him to the high school, so they did in silence. "Marie, I was told you were living in Danville before coming here. I hope you enjoy Beacon Hills as much as you did with Danville," the vice-principal said to Marie. Marie gave him a shy smile, though the smile did not meet her eyes, which were tired and calculating. "So I heard that San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" he asked Allison, giving Allison the limelight, much to Marie's pleasure.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual in my family," Allison agreed, nodding her head lightly at him.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last home for a while for the both of you," he said while opening the door, "Class, these our two new students, Allison Argent and Marie Harvelle. Please do your best to make them feel welcome," As the vice-principal introduced them, Marie felt her heart flutter as so many eyes appeared on her. She quickly glanced toward the ground. Allison quickly sat in an empty seat behind a boy with shaggy brown hair and Marie decided to sit across from her, since she was the only person she technically knew and she'd rather not be forced to socialize with even more people. She watched curiously and in slight shock she noticed the boy in front of her handing Allison a pen.

"Thanks," Allison whispered, giving him a confused look on how he knew that she was missing a pen. He then turned to Marie, also handing her a pen. Marie grabbed the pen and she too gave a skeptical looked then gratefully nodded at him, following another one of her mottos of "'Don't question good things." She turned forward, moving her blonde curls out of her face to pay attention to the lecture. It felt like forever but eventually the class was over. During that time, Allison had quickly befriended her, much to Marie's confusion and stubbornness. Together they walked out of the classroom to their lockers.

"Oooh look we are locker buddies," Marie chirped, growing more and more comfortable talking to the pretty honey brown-eye girl.

"Well, it seems you are correct," Allison giggled. All of the sudden a pretty strawberry-blonde girl appeared out of nowhere, making Marie's body stiffened in nervousness.

"Oh my God, what is it with all the attractive people in this school?" Marie internally questioned.

"That jacket and that scarf is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" the redhead asked them, her voice slightly nasally.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison informed the redhead kindly, which made the redhead nod and then looked at Marie expectantly. "Why is she giving me that look? Oh right, the scarf. Come on voice say something," Marie thought to herself, and shooked her head, unfreezing herself. "My dad bought it for me when we visited Scotland for Summer Vacation," Marie shyly responded, avoiding eye contact.

"And you two are my new best friends," she said, pointing at the two girls. A tall boy ran up to the ginger and slid a hand against her waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey, Jackson," the pretty redhead greeted him warmly, hugging the handsome blonde, who kinda resembled a young douchier Dean Winchester. He bent down for the kiss.

"This is seriously ridiculous. Is this some school for models?" Marie thought irritably, feeling uncomfortable when Lydia proceeded to make out with Jackson, wondering if they ever heard of no PDA.

"So, this weekend, there's a party," the redhead said when her make-out session was over, smiling at the two new girls.

"A party?" Allison questioned, while Marie mentally groaned in distaste at going anywhere where there was a large amount of people. She never enjoyed parties, though that could because of her preference animals and the internet over human beings any day. Speaking of internet, Friday could be a great night for another Supernatural marathon on Netflix-

"Yes-Friday night. You two should come," Jackson suggested, his voice breaking Marie's thoughts on the glory that is Netflix.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking," Allison excused weakly, making Marie give her a look that said "liar" whilst resisting an eye roll.

"Yeah, neither can I. Family bonding night is this Friday for me too," Marie lied, slowly becoming bolder with every word.

"You two sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson replied.

"Oh, as in football?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow, making Jackson laugh.

"Football's a joke in Beacon," Jackson scoffed. "The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years," Jackson bragged, his tone was laced with arrogance.

"Yup a douchebag version of Dean Winchester alright," Marie mused silently, giving him an irritated glance.

"Because of a certain team captain," the redhead reminded proudly, adding to Jackson's already large ego.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you two don't have anywhere else-" Jackson voice trailed off.

"Well, actually, Allison and I were going to-" Marie began politely, but was quickly cut off by the hyper redhead. "Perfect-You two are coming," she demanded. Grabbing Marie's and Allison's arm dragging them down the hallway. Marie then noticed that Allison gave a glance to someone behind her. She turned her head to see the kid who gave her the pen. He was with another boy and girl, making Marie remember that she never did return the pen.

"Wait, I need to do something quickly," she said to her two new friends, "You two wait here," Marie gasped, running back down the hallway to where she last saw the shaggy haired boy and the short haired boy, though the girl had left.

"Hey you," She called out to the longer haired boy. The two boys looked at her in confusion, gaping at her in confusion. "Your pen," Marie said, offering him his pen back. The shaggy haired boy shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"Keep it, I have extras," he said kindly, recovering over his state of shock, though it seemed his friend hadn't. Marie smiled at the boy's kindness and his strange behavior.

"My name is Scott McCall and this is my friend Stiles Stilinski," Scott greeted quickly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you kinda already know who I am, but for proper introduction I-," She looked behind to see her new apparent redhead friend coming to lead her back to the group, "Have to go. Thanks for the free pen," she hurriedly said, and ran back to the her group. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Whatever, but as your new friend let me give you some advice. Do not hang out with nobodies like that. It is like social suicide," the ginger said sincerely, making the blonde's eyes widen, and nearly glaring at how controlling that sounded.

"Oh my God, it is_ Mean Girls: Beacon Hill version_," she thought darkly, "And I'm Lindsay Lohan's character. God damn it," she brood. The redhead, whose name turned out to be Lydia, led Allison and Marie to the bleachers and they sat down while watching the player's get prepared for practice. Marie closed her eyes in peace, trying to block out any noise.

"Who is that?" Marie heard Allison ask Lydia. She cracked opened her eyes and saw Allison staring at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia replied with false kindness.

"His name is Scott and he is in our English class," Marie informed both of her friends, who nodded at her answers, though Lydia didn't seem pleased.

"How do you know?" Lydia asked rudely.

"I tried to return his pen," she replied nonchalantly, flinching as the coach blew his whistle, then noticing Scott cover his ear in pain. "Oh and Allison, something tells me he wouldn't mind at all if you kept his pen," she commented, wiggling her eyebrow at her new friend, making her lightly blush. Marie turned her focus back to the field and winced when she saw Scott get nailed in the face with the lacrosse ball.

"That had to hurt," She told the Allison and Lydia. Allison nodded her head in agreement. Marie straighten up when she saw Scott easily catch the second ball, then the next and then next, but didn't miss the look of shock and excitement as he caught each ball with ease, like he was surprised he was doing that well.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison noted, and Marie had to nod her head at the statement.

"Oh, very good," Lydia agreed, raising her eyebrows, impressed. Jackson moved out of his place in line, angrily pushing a player out of the way with his stick. Marie watched in slight amusement as Jackson glared angrily at Scott, who looked back at him in horror, muttering something under his breath. Jackson swiftly launched himself forward. Marie watched in anticipation as Jackson charged and threw the ball at Scott, which Scott shockingly caught effortlessly.

She watched Stiles launch himself up off the bench spastically, waving his arms and hollering in excitement. Stiles pumped his fist in the air yelling proudly, "That's my friend!" and looked back to the students on the bleachers. As Marie clapped politely, sitting next to Allison, while Lydia joined Stiles, who had been sitting at the player warm up bench in the cheering, as Jackson gave Lydia an angry glare, which she returned with an unimpressed look.

The end of the first day of school went by quickly. She had two classes with Allison, two with Lydia, one with Jackson, and three with Scott and Stiles even though they never talked. When the bell rang signalling the end of school, she hurried through the classroom doors along with the rest of the students and went to the parking lot. Like her mom had said, she was in the front waiting for her.

* * *

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, favorite, and follow. Sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling error and constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry if any characters are OOC. I hope you all have a lovely day or night.**


	6. Wolf Moon part 3

**AN: Here is wolf moon part 3, I am sincerely sorry for any OOC of any characters, it is one of my flaws I am trying to work on and I apologize if this chapter isn't the greatest and any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Also, I decided that I will update if I get reviews, selfish it may be, but why would I want to write for something that seems no one likes? So for more chapters, review. On brighter news, I entered a short story I wrote in a contest to get in my school's magazine and it won. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

She opened the car door and they both nodded hello to each other and then they began the ride home.

"How was school?" her mom asked. Marie blinked a few times, remembering that she was faking forgiveness.

"Good, I made a few friends," Marie responded.

"Really? What's their name?"

"Allison Argent. She's new like me. Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore," Marie replied calmly looking out the window.

"I know Lydia and Jackson. They are nice kids," Rebecca commented, making Marie just shrug and close her eyes. 25 minutes later Marie felt the car turn into the driveway. She opened her heavy eyes. Marie clumsily opened the door and yanked out her backpack and walked into the house. She laid her backpack on the floor.

"Rebecca, I am going in the woods again," Marie hollered, and walked back outside in the front yard. "Screw you creepy hot guy. If I want to take a walk in a forest, I will do it. I am a free, independent, women in America. I do what I want," she thought bitterly, as she walked in the forest. As she was walking she heard two voices, one familiar, and one not at all. She hid behind a tree as she saw Scott and another boy, who she slowly remembered was Stiles, walking towards the spot she was standing by. "Okay, try to be social. Remember Dad always wanted you be to social. Just do not mess up," Marie chanted her head and walked out of her hiding space, hoping she wouldn't mess up.

"Scott? Stiles? What are you doing here?" she asked the two boys, catching them off guard.

"Marie?" Scott exclaimed, swiftly turning towards her.

"Were you following us?" the short haired one, Stiles, questioned.

"No offense, but why would I stalk you? I was just taking a walk, what about you two?" Marie questioned aloofly.

"We're looking for my inhaler," Scott explained vaguely.

"How did you lose your inhaler in a forest?" she inquired suspiciously , walking towards the two dark haired boys. They both looked at each other as if they were having a silent debate on whether they should tell Marie the truth.

"Promise not to tell anybody," Stiles said quickly.

"I honestly have no one to tell," Marie answered, shrugging her shoulders, her eyes glittering in curiosity. Scott nodded at Stiles to continue, which he agreed to.

"Okay, I will tell give you the short version, just don't tell anyone, I mean it. Basically we went to find the other half of a dead girl in the forest last night. Scott and I got separated and he found the second half of the dead girl while he was running. Then he dropped his inhaler, got bitten by some type of animal that he claims was a wolf." Stiles rapidly explained, moving his hands in a strange motion as if trying to show what happened. Marie nodded her head and processed the information, nearly laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. She couldn't believe the vivid imagination these guys had.

"Cool...can I join this 'adventure'?" she suggested, playing along with their game out of pure boredom. "Might as well, I have nothing else to do," she thought. The boys gaped at the odd blonde and slowly nodded their heads, not complaining, and the trio continued searching the woods.

"Scott, what was that during practice, even you seemed surprised that you actually did that good?" She questioned him as they jumped into a creek, moving through the preserve.

"I don't-" Scott began, "I don't know what it was. It was like-I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," he said, turning to face the two other teenagers. "And that's not the weirdest part," Scott continued, "I-I can-hear things I shouldn't be able to be hear. I can smell things I shouldn't be able to smell."

"Smell things?" Stiles inquired in disbelief. "Like what?" he continued laughing.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket and Marie's strawberry shampoo," Scott declared. Marie looked at him impressed while Stiles scoffed. Stiles stopped and dug through his pockets. "I don't even have any mint mojito..." Stiles' voice trailed off, when he pulled out lint covered mint mojito gum from his pocket. Scott gave him a look as if to say, "told you so," but Stiles ignored it and replied to him with "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott rushed out the words, freaking out.

"You know what? " Stiles stated, "I actually think I've heard of this– It's a specific kind of infection." Marie and Scott both stopped walking, looking at Stiles in surprise.

"Are you serious?" both Marie and Scott questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Stiles said in a serious voice, his hands on his hips. Marie relaxed instantly, rolling her eyes and then smiled deviously at Stiles, nodding at each other in a secret agreement.

"I'm beginning to like this kid. He seems to be a bucket of fun," Marie thought in amusement.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott questioned innocently, his eyes wide.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Marie thought in disbelief, with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, the worst. But luckily for you it only affects you once a month," she told him, nodding her head, going along with Stile's joke.

"Once a month?"

"Mmmhmm. The infection flares up on the night of the full moon," Stiles answered, giving Scott a serious look for a few seconds, then howled like a wolf. Marie laughed as Scott lightly shoved Stiles in the chest.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Marie defended, calming down her laugher.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott whined, unamused with the two, giving them a glare.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Rrrr!" Stiles playfully said, grinning as he taunted him with fake claws. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon," Stiles joked, then he turned to their blonde companion.

"You know blondie, you aren't so bad." Stiles said, elbowing her shoulder. Marie twirled her scarf,

"You two aren't so bad yourselves," she responded,

"You okay Scott?" Marie asked, as she watched Scott look around frantically.

"No, I–I could have sworn this was the spot. I saw the body, then a deer came running. I dropped my

inhaler," Scott described vividly, growing more and more confused.

"Well, if the killer moved the body he probably also took the inhaler. Or maybe some random person moved the body for no reason and took the inhaler. Or perhaps the killer moved the body and some random person found the inhaler. Though my bet is on the first one," Marie explained calmly, getting dubious looks from her new friends, "What? I watch a lot of Criminal Minds and my dad was a police officer, don't judge." she defended herself. Stiles looked impressed while Scott just shrugged.

"If he did just move the body, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like... 80 bucks." Scott said while moving the leaves trying to find his inhaler.

"Your dad was a police officer? My dad is the sheriff," Stiles commented, proudly.

"Really? That's cool," Marie commented politely, hiding her indifference, as she knelt down and joined in the search of his inhaler when she felt Stiles slapping her shoulder. Marie got up and saw both boys looking behind her like a deer's eyes in the headlights of a car, so she turned around to see Mr. Creepy in all his leatherness watching them.

"Oh crap," muttered Marie, as Creepy Hot Dude walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, walking towards them when they didn't answer, "Huh? This is private property."

Marie narrowed her eyes at him and spoke up, "The whole forest is private property? Or is this exact spot private property? You really need to put up some signs because how the hell are we supposed to know." Marie gave him her best Sam Winchester bitch face, not backing down when he gave her one of the greatest death stares she had ever seen. Her bitch face quickly turned to Stiles when he harshly stepped down on her foot.

"I think what my friend means is that we didn't know, sorry dude," Stiles said as politely as he could avoiding eye contact with the strange man, while Scott continued to stare at creepy, dark, and handsome intently.

"Yeah, we were just..." Scott gestured at the empty ground, "looking for something, but…" he trailed off and Creepy hot dude raised his eyebrows impatiently. "Uh, forget it. Uhm," Scott mumbled. Creepy hot dude swiftly took out something from his jacket pocket and threw it at Scott and then walked away like a badass.

"Is that your inhaler?" Marie asked him and he nodded, equally in confused.

"All right, come on, I gotta get to work," Scott awkwardly responded, quickly getting stopped by Stiles "Dude, that was Derek Hale. Scott you remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us," Stiles hissed.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago," Stiles explained, making Marie's stomach drop. She suddenly felt intense empathy for the creepy man.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott wondered aloud, making Marie shrug in response.

"Does it matter right now? Let's go," Marie suggested, her awkwardness quickly returning. The boys nodded in agreement and they took off.

"Marie, why are you going that way?" Stiles questioned, noticing Marie head off in a different direction.

"My house is over there. I basically live right next to the woods," she replied.

"You can get a ride with us. We wouldn't mind," Scott suggested. Marie shook her head no, making the boys frown in worry.

"I don't want to intrude; beside it is quicker for all of us. I will see you two in school," Marie said, waving bye to them, walking in a different direction. As Marie walked deeper into the forest, she began regretting not going with Scott and Stiles. The sky quickly darkened and she knew she was dreadfully lost.

"I am so screwed, and I didn't even bring my dumb phone, though, knowing my luck, it would probably be dead now," she hissed in aggravation. She could feel frustrated tears running down her face and she stubbornly wiped them away. "I give up. I accept my fate," she moaned in defeat as she rested her back on the nearest tree. Marie rested her face in the palm of her hand and shrieked in her hand. The blonde slowly sat on the forest ground and laid her head on the bark of the tree. Marie's head whipped to the right when she heard a loud crunch. She bit her lips and curled up in a ball, covering herself in the leaves on the ground, trying to blend in with the surroundings.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice questioned her harshly, making Marie's head pop up. In front of her was Derek Hale, who was looking down at her with no emotion.

"Are you going to yell at me for being on private property again?" she mumbled sarcastically, looking back at the leafy ground. She heard a deep sigh and a ruffle of leaves, and looked up to see a hand reaching up to her. She looked at his hand and was about to grab it but then something in her mind click, "Oh shit," she cursed mentally, and quickly put her hand down and tighten her safety ball.

"Are you going to sit there all night or will you let me help you?" he growled impatiently.

"So you can kill me like you did to that girl?" Marie accused, "Because I prefer to get killed in a position I love the most- sitting down." The next thing she knew she was being forcefully yanked up, not gently either, and shoved up against the tree. Derek's once helping hand turned into a chokehold as he narrowed his green eyes upon her.

"Why would you say that?" he demanded fiercely, anger flashing on his face. She could have sworn his eyes flashed blue for a millisecond.

"You had Scott's inhaler," Marie choked out, scratching his hand for more air. She looked up at his face and saw most of the anger swiftly drain away from his face and then turn into confusion, puzzlement, and slight curiosity. He then loosened his grip on her scarf. She took his silence as permission to continue her theory.

"Whoever moved the second half of that poor girl's body took Scott's inhaler. You had his inhaler. Also, why would a stranger move evidence to a murder and not call the police when they saw the body," she rationalized, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I didn't kill anyone," he growled, hardening his grip on her neck once again.

"Well the behavior you are exhibiting right now tells me something else," she hissed back. Derek blinked and quickly let go of her neck, making Marie fall to the ground gasping for air. Marie slowly got herself up from the ground and punched him right in the face. A few seconds later, she was shaking her hand, hissing in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes turned green to a vibrant blue once again, but this time it stayed longer, proving that she wasn't hallucinating last time.

"What the hell," she whispered in fear. "Stay away from me," Marie spat at him and she began to run backwards, holding her hand which was still in stinging pain. She quickly ran as fast as her unathletic legs could, as far away from Derek Hale. During the run she thankfully found the familiar path after what felt like running for miles and walked the path. Marie finally reached her house and sprinted to the door, quickly opening it and running to hug her mother. Her mom combed her tangled hair.

"Where were you? I was so worried," Her mom asked, small tears running down her porcelain face. "I got lost, I'm sorry," Marie mumbled into her shoulder. Her mind was racing with every logical explanation for what just happened.

"It is 7:30. How about we go eat some dinner, okay?" her mom suggested.

"I would enjoy that," Marie smiled.

* * *

_**Remember no reviews or any type of feed back=no updates**_


	7. Wolf Moon part 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any OOCness from any character. I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, I only own my OCs. I will try to update soon, but I have a book report due next week, and I haven't started it yet, so that will be my main priority. Also, do you want a sequel for season 2, season 3 and onwards or just put all the seasons in this story? Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they do keep me writing and they also make my day! Also, review if you want more! **

* * *

The night went slowly after dinner. Allison and Lydia finally convinced her to go to the party on Friday night to socialize and get involved with the other students by repeatedly texting her, making her regret that she gave them her number. After agreeing to come, she grabbed a pencil and paper, and made a list. On the list she wrote:

_A. Scott reportedly heard a wolf howl_

_ 1. No wolves in California-Fact_

_B. Derek's green eyes turned vibrant blue twice_

_ 1. Impossible and surreal. Hallucination?_

_C. Scott got bit by a wild animal, assumed to be a wolf_

_ 1. See A1 for more details_

_D. Scott's apparent new heightened senses and athletic abilities post bite_

She put down the pencil and studied the notes for a few seconds, playing with the information in her mind like a puzzle. Her father's words echoed in her brain, "What is the big picture? You have the pieces, now what do they mean?"

Her eyes widen, as they clicked together. The only semi-logical explanation is a werewolf. She smiled excitedly, finally something slightly interesting and fascinating. Marie and her father used to love all the old werewolf movies, especially _Wolfman_ and _Silver Bullet_. Her smile quickly turned into a frown remembering what happens to werewolves on the night of the full moon, and the fact that Scott being bitten meant either Derek was a werewolf or there is a totally different one out there. Marie swiftly made a mental note to herself to go to the school's library to find out more. She also set out a long sleeved shirt because of the large bruise that Derek had left on her arm which was beginning to form. She knew bruises were also beginning to form on her neck, but they would be hidden by the scarf she always wore that hid her scar.

Marie also got time to explore more of the house that night as well. There was a beautiful library with wall to wall wood that was covered in books. The room included a comfy couch, a leather wingback chair, and a wooden coffee table. There was almost a book for everything in alphabetical order. She then cruised downstairs to the basement. Down there was an entertainment center where you could play video games, an exercise room, and a bar with a pool table. She noticed every room had a large flat screen television mounted on the wall. The kitchen was connected to the huge living room that had even more books on the side near the gigantic television. The living room then connected to another library but a miniature one, which led to a smaller living room. The kitchen also connected to a wooden hallway that had two different bathrooms 10 feet away from each other. Near the last bathroom was a computer room that had a convertible couch bed and next to that room was the multicolor laundry room which lead to the garage. She opened the door that lead into the garage that held her mom's car and her own car, which was her dad's Honda Civic. It apparently arrived a week before she even came to Beacon Hills. The garage had a side door that led to an enormous backyard. Her mom informed her that now she had to drive herself to school because she had to go back to work at the hospital. Marie discovered her mom worked with Scott's mom, Melissa McCall, and she had to leave tonight for work, so Marie spent most of the night finishing up last-minute homework.

On Friday things started to pick up. Marie drove to school like normal. She spent the day with Lydia and Allison who succeeded in convincing her that she had to dress up for the party. At lunch they hooked up with Jackson, who Marie decided was a big asshole. She realized that in order to avoid killing Jackson every time he talked to her, Marie decided it might be best to not attend Lacrosse tryouts and instead go to the school's library to find out more about werewolves. Thankfully for Marie things started to pick up at the end of school. Before Marie got to her to her car she was stopped by Stiles.

"Hey, wait up Marie," Stiles yelled behind her. Marie stopped in her walking and turned around rapidly.

"Oh hey Stiles," Marie replied awkwardly.

"I know we haven't talked to each other the whole day and I assume it is because, you know, different cliques and the beautiful people and-"

"Stiles, I'm flattered, but could you please get to the point," Marie kindly suggested, keeping her temper in check.

"We are friends, right?" Stiles began, making Marie arch an eyebrow.

"I would assume so," she answered cautiously.

"Can I trust you?" Stiles asked, his dark eyes meeting her light eyes.

"I would hope so," Marie replied.

"Good, I need you to come over to my house," Stiles requested happily.

"Now you lost me," Marie uttered, "Why do I have to go your house?" she inquired.

"It's about Scott. He is your friend too, isn't he?" Stiles replied quickly, giving her another skeptical look. Marie nodded begrudgingly at Stiles and sighed, "Fine, I will follow you to your house, but I better get a really good explanation about this, because I have a lot of homework to do and I want to keep my good grades," she warned, walking to her car.

"You will," Stiles promised, nodding his head rapidly, "Follow the blue jeep," he instructed and dashed to his jeep.

"What did I just get myself into?" she muttered under her breath, jogging to her car. She followed his jeep all the way to his house, which was quite nice she noticed. She parked her car near the garage and locked the door.

"Okay Stiles, I am here. What is going on?" she inquired.

"I will tell you when we are in my bedroom," Stiles said bluntly. Marie looked at Stiles and bestowed him her Sam Winchester bitch face.

"Do I have to explain how wrong that sounded," Marie moaned.

"Marie, I need you to trust me, please," Stiles begged her. Her face softened and she bobbed her head yes, going with her gut instinct. She strolled up to Stiles and gestured him to lead the way. They quickly walked into his house and up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Okay, now can you explain?" Marie sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I think Scott is a werewolf," he blurted like he has been holding his breath for five hours. Marie gaped at him, then closed her mouth blinking for a few moments as Stiles looked her intently.

Marie, who had already figured that secret out, decided to play ignorant and keep her information to herself to see his reaction.

"Are you on some type of drugs?" she asked, giving him her best skeptical look. Looking at Stiles's downcast face made Marie feel a wave of guilt punch her in the stomach.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Marie please hear me out," he begged. Marie chopped down on her lip, nearly making it bleed. She nodded her head, waving her hand for him to continue.

"Okay, look. First Scott gets bitten and hears a wolf howling, and then suddenly he gains all these new athletic abilities and heightened senses. Trust me Marie, I've known Scott for nearly my entire life and that isn't like Scott."

Marie nodded her head at his explanation, "Okay, I will humor you. So let's do some research," she declared, much to Stiles's relief.

"Thank you." Stiles shakily laughed. Marie gave him an amused smile and snapped her fingers.

"I am only doing this because you're my friend and it is a full moon tonight. So if you are correct, that means this town can easily turn into a slaughterhouse and this is so much better than doing homework," she pointed out. Stiles gave her a huge grin, clapping his shaking hands and nodded in agreement.

"I will use the computer," Stiles said and then he threw Marie a few books, "You can search these books I got from the library," he finished, sitting on his office chair and quickly typing on his computer. Marie opened the first book as she laid on his bed, skimming over the pages. She stopped every few minutes to the sound of the printer printing something. She looked over his messy room, finding a piece of paper and pen and started taking notes on the different books.

"Stiles, how long have you been researching werewolves?" Marie asked, noticing how messy his room was.

"I've been researching all night," he answered, amusing his friend and gaining her respect.

She laughed and put down the book to text her mom that she was at a friend's house and would be there for a while. She shut off her phone, shoved it in her pants pocket and went back to the book. A few hours later there was a knock on the door, startling the two friends. Stiles quickly closed his laptop and Marie closed the book, sitting up on his bed. Stiles slowly opened the door then yanked it open when he saw who it was.

"Get in. You gotta see this," Stiles said moving to let Scott in, who gave Marie a confused look, "I've been up all night reading, and Marie has been here helping me since school was over today. We have been reading websites, books. All this information," Stiles spoke rapidly, pacing to his laptop.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked amused, watching his hyper friend, making Marie laugh lightly.

Stiles simply shrugged, "A lot." When Scott laughed, Marie decided to intervene, "Does it matter?" she sighed, allowing for Stiles to continue.

"Okay, just listen," Stiles continued.

"Uh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, throwing his backpack on the bed and sitting next to Marie.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Marie informed him, remembering Stiles rambling on about it about an hour ago.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day?" Scott mused to himself lightly.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles snapped, waving his arms dismissively.

"What, then?" Scott asked, chuckling slightly.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore," Marie began, trying to keep her voice from wavering. When Scott gave her a blank look, she nodded her head at Stiles explain the situation for her.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading," Stiles cut himself off and jerked to his feet, "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked bemused, not understanding what his two friends were trying to get at.

"It's a signal. When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, therefore it means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a

whole pack of them," Marie explained quickly, getting up from Stiles's bed and moving towards his desk.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned, concerned.

"No. Werewolves," Stiles corrected. As soon Stiles said that, Scott's calm demeanor swiftly changed as he stood up angrily.

"Are you two seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott snapped, picking up his backpack, extremely annoyed, "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

Stiles pushed on Scott's chest insistently, "I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Marie tilted her head in confusion at the new information.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," he defended himself, turning to leave.

Stiles grabbed onto Scott's hoodie, and pulled Scott's backpack on his bed. Marie just watched deciding whether or not to intervene.

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight," Stiles snapped, breathing heavily. "And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore," he finished as Marie silently watched the two argue, feeling extremely awkward.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow," Scott snapped.

Stiles flung himself forwards Scott and Marie got up and yanked Scott to look at her. "Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Marie snapped, jumping back into the conversation.

"What are you two trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you two trying to ruin it?" Scott demanded angrily.

"We're trying to help," Stiles snapped, looking at one of the pages he printed off. "You're cursed, Scott," he spoke softly, "You know, and it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott uttered blankly.

"Yeah, you know, the urge to kill," Marie bluntly added as Stiles sat in his chair.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill," he warned in a dark tensing manner. As Stiles turned and started rummaging through his piles of papers, Marie opened the book she was reading.

"You gotta hear this," she said, beginning to read off the page, "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse," Marie snapped, reading a passage from the book she was reading.

Stiles nodded his head quickly, "See? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now," Stiles rambled, walking towards his backpack then swiftly going through his backpack grabbing his phone while Marie bit her lip.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed, growing more and more irritated.

"I'm canceling the date," Stiles commented bluntly.

"No, give it to me!" Scott roared, grabbing Stiles and slamming him hard against the wall, making Marie freeze in shock. Scott brought his fist back to punch him. He was breathing angrily and then he took one look at his friend's face, yelled, and punched over Stiles's chair. Marie quickly walked towards Scott and put her hand on his shoulder as a calming gesture, ignoring the quick flashback from last night on a similar scene with Derek. "Scott, calm down," she whispered, bringing Scott back to his senses. Immediately his eyes filled with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I–I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott whispered, as he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, leaving his long-time friend and new friend in shock.

"You okay Stiles?" she asked softly, noticing his shocked expression which was probably worse than hers.

"Yeah, fine," he said, his voice shaking. Marie picked up his office chair and was about to set it straight up when she gasped.

"Marie what's-" Stiles began but one look at the chair and his voice died out. He noticed his chair had three long claw marks etched upon it,

"Damn it," Marie swore, "Well, I guess you now have a party to attend," she joked lightly, putting down the chair.

"I guess so," Stiles said softly. Marie quickly got the pen she was using and wrote her phone number on a spare piece of paper.

"What is this for?" Stiles asked.

"Well since we are now friends, you deserve my phone number. Also we have a bloodthirsty werewolf attending a party where most of the Beacon Hill teenage population is going to be. I need to be informed," Marie explained smoothly, "and speaking of parties, apparently I have to get dressed properly or Lydia won't help me in math. See ya at the party Stiles," Marie added, walking out of his house. She opened her car door after unlocking it and drove home to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Remember: reviews=update!**


	8. Wolf Moon part 5

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, I only own my OCs and I am sorry of any OOCness of any characters. I decided I will update when I get some feedback. I wouldn't want to write a story that no one wants to read or one that no one enjoys. So if you want the next chapter, review! Thank you! Have a good day/night.**

* * *

When she arrived home, she had only 25 minutes to get ready.

"Shit," she swore, and ran to her bathroom to take a shower. When she got out the shower and dried her hair, she realized she only had 12 minutes to get ready.

"Why are parties so complicated?" she complained as she was walking into her closest. Marie looked at all her dresses in puzzlement.

"What do girls wear for parties?" Marie mused aloud. Truth be told, this was the first high school party that Marie had ever been to, no matter how hard her dad tried to make her go socialize when they were back in Danville, she had never agreed. She picked out one of her winter dresses, which was red with long sleeves to hide the bruises on her arms and as a plus, it went well her red scarf. The blonde then picked out black leggings, her coal colored combat boots, and an ebony woolen jacket. She decided to let her hair go naturally curly and swiftly put in her new contact lenses. The loud car honk from outside alerted Marie of her friend's arrival and she ran to leave a note on the door to tell her mom her whereabouts in case she came home earlier than herself. She quickly dashed downstairs and went out the front door. She saw Scott and Allison waiting in the front seats and she dashed into his car.

"You looked amazing!" Allison exclaimed looking behind her seat at her friend.

"Thanks, I didn't really know what to wear…" she trailed off, closely examining Scott, who gave her a look that clearly said, "I'm sorry" and the rest of the car ride was in silence. When they arrived at the party, Marie quickly remembered why she never went to any parties before this. Most of the teenagers were drunk out of their mind and they were all dancing and making out with other people.

"I will murder Lydia, I swear to god," she deeply thought. She nodded a thanks to her friends and went to find Lydia. Once she found the redhead she tapped her shoulder.

"Oh there you are Marie!" Lydia chirped, hugging the blonde.

"Is my outfit okay?" she asked, knowing her answer would probably determine her math grade.

She felt Lydia's eyes study her outfit and sniffed, "Barely, but enough to allow me to help you in math." Lydia replied pompously. Marie gave her a bright smiled and hugged the redhead. "Thank you so much," she cheered, squeezing her.

"Okay let go," Lydia demanded and the blonde quickly followed, "Now go away and socialize. Make some new friends," she continued dismissively, making Marie scurry away dejectedly.

"Now what to do,"' she thought, examining the party, then noticing Scott and Allison dance.

"I ship that like fedex," Marie thought about them, leaving them alone as she searched for food in the house. Thankfully they had chips. Marie quickling grabbed a huge amount of chips and went into a solitary place and slowly ate the chips, in deep thought.

"Marie!" Allison shouted, startling the blonde.

"Oh hey Allison." She replied her mouth filled with chips. "Scott ditched us," Allison stated, her voice sounding broken, becoming confused with the fearful look her friend gave her, "But, one of Scott's friend is giving us a ride," she finished.

"I'm sure Scott has a lot of friends. Especially friends who ride white vans and give out candy to little children," she dryly said.

"Please Marie, I promised my mom and dad I will get home safely," Allison begged.

"And getting home safely is going into a car with a complete stranger, who could be a rapist or a serial killer for all we know," Marie countered back.

"I will go with you or without Marie," Allison argued, her eyes daring Marie to refuse to come.

"You will really not back away from this ridiculous and dumb idea," she sighed in annoyance, and Allison's innocent smile was the answer Marie needed.

"Fine, Fine. Let's go get a ride with "Scott's Friend,"" Marie replied, exasperated. The two friends walked to the driveway and Marie froze in fear when she saw Derek Hale in all his dickish, arrogant werewolf glory.

"Marie this is Derek, Scott's friend. Derek this is Marie, my friend and also a friend of Scott's." Allison introduced.

"Friend my ass," Marie darkly thought to herself and tensely waved at him, quickly hiding the fear in her eyes. "You know Allison, we shouldn't bother him. I'm sure he has many more important things to do," the blonde suggested.

"I insist, after all a friend of Scott is a friend of mine," Derek insisted, ignoring Marie's bitch face she was giving him.

"Well only since you insist," Marie strained, walking towards the passenger seat. "What is your motive wolfman?" she thought bitterly, opening the door and waited. When everyone was in, Derek speed through the road.

"So Derek," Marie began, "How did you and Scott become friends?" She asked, feigning curiosity, giving him a sickly sweet smile as she shrugged off her black jacket. Derek clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"We have mutual friends," he lied roughly, giving her a death glare.

"I suggest you drop off Allison first since her house is closer than mine," Marie said, trying to get her friend away from the volatile werewolf as quickly as she could. After Derek pulled up at Allison's house, she turned to Marie and gave her a warm smile.

"See you at school," Allison voiced slightly cheerfully, but her eyes showed rejection. Marie gave her a bitter smile.

"See you at school," she softly replied, watching her friend walk into her house. Marie turned to Derek and put on a brave face.

"What are you doing wolfman?" she said, her voice devoid of emotion. Derek gave her an annoyed look and ignored her. Marie gave him a look of disbelief and then an exasperated sigh. "So first you threaten to kill me, then you try to actually kill me, and now we are buddies with you giving me a ride? Well, that is some fast character development I must say myself." Marie continued, tapping her fingers on her knees.

"If you keep talking I will kill you," he threatened, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"No you won't," Marie cheekily replied.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Derek questioned in annoyance.

"Because, you would be the last person who would have seen me alive, therefore making you prime suspect. You wouldn't be able to lie your way out of it either since Allison knows I was with you. Assuming the police aren't totally clueless, they will believe Allison much more than man who lied about being Scott's friend and is already a suspect in another murder case, and also lives in a burnt down house," Marie spoke smoothly, giving a smile of triumph when Derek just glared at her. "All death threats aside, wolfman, what the hell are you doing?" she questioned, glimpsing at her dark-hair driver. "I am driving," Derek said bluntly.

"Really, I thought you were flying," she said sarcastically, "Let me rephrase my question. Why are you driving me, you could have dropped me off anywhere?"

"How is your arm and neck?" he asked gruffly, avoiding the question.

"Crappy and sore. Not extremely surprising wolfman. Now, why are you driving me?" She snapped irritably, glaring at him.

He shrugged, "What? Can't I be a good Samaritan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Do I really have to dignify that question with a response?" She asked, "You are devious and manipulative Wolfman, and I want to know your reasoning for dragging me along with whatever your plan is."

"You got yourself involved when you found out your friend was a werewolf," he snipped, "Besides, if you really want to know. Why don't you use your tiny brain and figure it out?" he asked snarkily.

"Oi!" Marie choked out, clearly offended, "My brain isn't tiny." she muttered quietly, pouting, ignoring the small smile creeping on his face. "You know what, I don't even want to know anymore. Nope, nada. I'm good. You do whatever, just don't get me involved, you know why? Because I enjoy living and being human," the blonde said suddenly, shaking her head back and forth wildly. Derek small, hidden smile became a full on smirk as he watched the strange teen's antics.

"You know," Derek drawled, "I recall you accusing me of murder the other night,"

"And I recall you nearly strangled me to death," she mocked, making the werewolf roll his eyes.

"So why did you allow me to drive you?" he questioned.

"I rather not have one of my close friends get into a stranger's car, especially a homicidal werewolf's car when another homicidal werewolf is lurking around. Also it is quite cold outside." Derek looked at the blonde for a second and nodded at her answer in approval, making the blonde snort and roll her turquoise eyes.

"You seem very trusting of people, after all, you're still in the car of a "homicidal werewolf," when you could have just left with your friend," he noted, making the blonde's eyes widen at her own stupidity.

"Maybe I totally forgot that was even an option," she began bashfully, "Or maybe I easily forgive people," she finished lamely, making Derek raise a dark eyebrow.

"Liar," he said bluntly.

"W-what?" she sputtered, "How in the world do you know that?" She demanded, her eyes widening.

"Your heartbeat sped up on easily forgive people," he stated.

"You can hear that?" she exclaimed clutching her chest dramatically, "Wait, of course you do, werewolf duh," she mumbled. "Oh God Damn-" she thought, "Wait since you have super hearing thingy. That means you heard like at least 95% of my conversation with my friend when I went to your house."

"Yes," he said blankly.

"Which explains how you repeated what I said word by word, but honestly I didn't think anyone-" Marie began but stopped when noticing his death glare aiming directly at her, feeling like it was piercing her soul. "I'm shutting up right now," she said awkwardly, sighing. The blonde teen clicked her tongue and shifted in her seat, unsettled by the newfound silence.

"Will you protect Scott?" she blurted, quickly averting her eyes towards her legs.

"Why do you care so much for someone you just met?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Well, because he is my friend."

"Explain," he ordered, smirking at the blonde's unamused face that he seemed to favor and at the ability of annoying her.

"Oh my God. What the hell is this? 20 questions?" Marie muttered in frustration.

"Well, you see, Wolfman. Friends, family, love ones are all we really have in this unforgiving world. You depend on them and they depend on you. Therefore you will have to do whatever you have to do for them and they will do it for you. Scott is my friend, and I want him to be safe, especially with his new hairy problem and you are probably the only one who can really help him. That is what friendship is. You look out for each other, and they will do the same for you and everyone wants someone to look out for them, even if they don't show it. No one wants to be completely alone," she explained honestly, looking up at him meeting his eyes for a split second.

"You are quite wise for a dumb teenager," he observed, his rough face softening for a second.

"You sound quite rude for an old man," Marie teased, "And I know, I have my moments they come and go moderately fast," she quickly became somber and looked out the window and watched the darkness, allowing her to gather her thoughts.

"You know Wolfman," she said softly, "I hope I was wrong about you killing the woman," Marie mumbled, knowing he could hear her. Feeling the car halt she looked at him questionably.

"How do you know where I live?" she asked, frowning when Derek just shrugged his shoulders and unlocked the door. "Well that wasn't my preferred answer," Marie muttered, sliding out of his car. "Goodnight Wolfman," She spoke softly, closing the door to his car, swiftly forgetting about her jacket that she left in his car as she walked into her house. Once Marie was inside the comfort of her mom's mansion, she revealed in the quietness of the house marking that her mom wasn't home yet from the hospital. She ran up to her room and jumped on her comfy bed, quickly turning on her smartphone. Her impassive stare briskly turned into one of confusion when she found out she had over 25 text messages from Stiles. Before she could even respond back to the texts she heard a knock on the door. As she walked down the stairs the knocking on the door become more and more rapidly with each step. She rushed to the door and ripped it open and saw Stiles looking at her in relief.

"Stiles, what the hell happened? Why are you even here? How did you find my house?" Marie questioned rapidly, leaning on the door frame.

"You're okay," he said in relief, ignoring his friend's questions .

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Derek is the one who turned Scott and killed the woman in the woods." Stiles explained softly.

"That can't be completely true..." Marie thought silently to herself, not sharing her doubts with Stiles. For now she would let him think what he thought until she could gather more evidence. After driving and talking to Derek she now felt that Derek is semi-innocent, which means there is another werewolf. Then she turned back to Stiles as he continued his explanation of what happened when she was with Allison.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Remember NO reviews/feedback=NO_ updates** also, if you have any ideas, I will love to hear them!


	9. Second Chance at First Line part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know Teen Wolf, or any of their characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The next day at school Marie tried her hardest to pay attention, she really did. Sadly, due to all the new information from last night, she felt her brain was going to explode if forced to process even more information. Marie was extremely glad when the lunch bell rang due to her bad habit of never eating breakfast which seemed to begin once again. She leisurely walked out of the classroom and towards the direction of the lunchroom. When she arrived at the cafeteria, she stood at the entrance glancing around the place awkwardly as she tried to find her redheaded friend she was suppose to sit with. "Lydia where the hell are you sitting?" she pondered, glimpsing at the different people's hair color and styles. "Well, I am not going to stand here for all of lunch," Marie bitterly thought with a frown, but began smiling when she saw two familiar figures sitting together in an empty table. The blonde adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and walked towards the table.

"Hey Stiles, Scott, can I sit here?" She asked politely, smiling when they quickly nodded their head. As she sat down she felt her face flush red feeling their eyes on her.

"Not that I mind, but shouldn't you be sitting with Lydia?" Stiles asked bluntly and Marie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't find her," Marie began to explain, "That and I need a break from her and Jackson. I mean Jackson is probably the biggest asshole I have ever met, but I have to be nice to him for Lydia's sake. And Lydia is great friend most of the time, but she just keeps talking about the 'Notebook', clothes, and acts like the dumbest person ever which I know she is not. It's just-" Marie stopped her rant as she put her face against the cold table and groaned. "Also, I do prefer your company more than hers sometimes," she finished.

"Really?" Scott questioned. Marie looked up at him and nodded.

"Obviously, hanging out with a werewolf is way more interesting than clothes. I like weird and mysteries, it makes everything more fascinating and I am not a fan of popularity," she paused to get her lunch out and looked at them. Stiles and Scott gave her a smile and nodded at her reasoning. "That's good because we needed some new company," Scott said.

"Marie are you busy today after school?" Stiles asked.

"Nope, nothing of importance today."

"Good because you are coming to watch our lacrosse practice."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," the two boys said together.

"Fine I will go, just because I have nothing else to do and a good friend supports her friends, especially if one is a werewolf with slight homicidal tendencies," Marie sighed in defeat making her friends high-five.

"Marie, there you are!" a familiar peppy voice called out. Marie swiftly turned around to see an angry redhead storming towards her.

"Oh, Hey Lydia," She said wearily, "I couldn't find you so I sat here." She weakly explained. Lydia took a deep breath and gave the blonde a forced smile.

"Well, I found you! Let's go eat lunch together with the rest of the group." She said, grabbing the blonde's arm and dragging her away from her other friends before she could say goodbye.

"What...the… Hell….were you thinking?" Lydia hissed angrily in her ear, guiding the blonde to the table.

"I was thinking that I rather sit and eat at a table with someone I know than eat alone or just stand around." Marie shrugged. Lydia nodded at her lame excuse and released Marie from her strong grip when they sat at their table which consisted of Jackson, Danny, Allison, and a couple of people who Marie didn't know. They sat down and Lydia turned to Marie and gave her a kind look.

"Marie, I am saying this again because you are my friend. Do not hang out with those losers. I can't save you everytime," Lydia gave her a sweet smile and Marie resisted to roll her eyes at the strawberry blonde.

"I will try to keep that in mind," Marie noted, and started to finish her lunch while silently listening to the multiple conversations going on around her.

Marie lazily watched the ticking clock above the door, waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of the day. "Only 30 more seconds," she thought, feeling her eyes slowly grow heavier. She rubbed her tired eyes and internally groaned as she felt her mind wander off into imaginationland.

"Marie," a faraway voice said, "Marie," she now felt someone shaking her shoulder, "Marie!" The voice hissed loudly, waking the pale girl from her trance. She looked up to see her teacher looking at her worriedly, "Marie, the bell rang five minutes ago. Is there something you need?" Her teacher asked, and Marie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry. I kinda of doozed off. I had a busy couple days," Marie sputtered, making the teacher nod kindly at her. She quickly grabbed her backpack and smile apologetically at her teacher, her pale face was now a fierce red.

"Have a good day," she said, rushing out the door, leaving the teacher shaking his head. Marie rushed to the field where the lacrosse practice was being held hoping she wasn't late. When she got to the field, she let out a breathe of relief realizing she was actually early instead of late. She speed-walked to the bleachers and sat alone, putting her backpack near her legs and pulling out her phone to text her mom that she was hanging out with her friends for awhile. She decided to play some angry birds to pass the time.

"So blondie, you remembered to come," a voice said beside her. Startled, Marie looked up to notice the grin on Stiles's face. She let out a small laugh and turned off her iphone, turning slightly to face Stiles.

"I know right. I am surprised I didn't forget either, ' she shrugged indifferently, smiling crookedly.

"Marie what do you know about Allison's father?" Stiles whispered, so quietly she barely heard it. Marie gave him a puzzled look and tilted her head slightly.

"Never met him and Allison barely mentions him. Why?"

Stiles was about to answer her but changed his mind when he saw Finstock gathering all the lacrosse players for a practice of aim.

"Later," he said briskly, jumping up from his seat on the bleachers running towards the field. He got into the line and Finstock blew his whistle. Marie just nodded her head in confusion even though Stiles couldn't see it. The blonde watched as one of the player went to score and failed, and this repeated, whilst a few of the lacrosse players getting close to the goal, but no one was able to get passed Jackson. Her favorite part of this whole thing was Finstock's commentary as he kept yelling at an invisible person name "Greenburg" telling them to take a lap and what not.

"Is Greenburg even a real person?" Marie pounder in amusement, highly doubting it. Marie snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that it was Scott's turn to go against Jackson. "Stay calm," She thought, crossing her fingers hoping that it wouldn't turn ugly. She bit her lip nervously when she noticed that she wasn't the only one distracted, as it seemed Scott's attention was somewhere else, but swiftly snapped out of it when the coach alerted him that it was his turn. Marie watched as Scott took off in a light jog, not even bothering to dodge as Jackson checked him, which led to Scott falling immediately on the his back. Marie quickly gave a small facepalm, "Scott, what the hell was that? I am now going to die of second-hand embarrassment,"' she internally moaned. She looked up and saw Jackson give Scott a snide arrogant look and mutter something to him, which she sadly could not hear. Marie noticed Finstock striding towards a now standing Scott and moved down closer to the field to tuned in on their conversation. "Hey, McCall," Finstock said, nearly chuckling. "My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, coach," Marie heard Scott mutter lowly, his eyes blazing gold, which made her bite her lip even harder.

"I can't hear you!" Finstock said tauntingly, nearly yelling.

"Yes, coach!" Scott said again, this time more forcefully, making Marie gulped nervously.

"Then do it again," Coach said softly, so soft that Marie barely caught it. "McCall is gonna do it again!" He exclaimed loudly. "McCall's going to do it again!"

"Oh my god," Marie mumbled under her breath. Well, it was nice to know that some teachers never change. The blonde eye's widened when she saw Scott charge forward. She quickly took a couple small steps towards the field.

"God damn it Scott, that is not staying calm," She hissed hoping that Scott could hear her. Scott slammed into Jackson, full force into his shoulder, causing Jackson to fall with a grunt of pain. As Jackson was laying on the ground in pain, Scott was only standing for a second before he started to grip his head in his own pain, then dropped to the ground.

"Shit," Marie thought, running towards her friend, noticing that Stiles was doing the same.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, getting there before Marie. She noticed everyone else crowding around Jackson, making her shrug indifferently.

"That is karma, beyotch," she mused, quickly turning her attention to her friends.

"I can't control it, it's happening," Scott muttered, seeming strained as he got up with Stiles' help. Marie grabbed his free arm, helping Stiles with the weight.

"We need to get him out of here," Marie hissed towards Stiles.

"Really? I didn't know that," he hissed back, "C'mon, let's bring him to the locker room." Marie bobbed her head yes, helping Stiles lead Scott towards the locker room. Once they arrived, Scott started to pull off some of his sports equipment, falling on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Stiles, I think it would be in our best interest to leave, like now." Marie muttered, pulling his arm. Stiles just shrugged he off and walked towards Scott. She sighed in frustration, mouthing "Oh my God."

"Scott, you okay?" He asked, moving closer to his best friend.

"Get away from me," Scott shouted angrily, his eyes a sharp golden color blazing. Marie flinched, pulling Stiles away from him.

"Stiles, I believe this is when we run," she said slowly. The two teens ran away from their friend, and for the first time Marie was quicker. She heard Scott jumping lockers to lockers, then jumping on to the ceiling. Marie stopped when she heard a soft thump, turning around to see that Stiles had tripped over his feet and Scott eyeing him like a predator.

"Aw! Hell no. No dumb horror movie cliches now," Marie thought, running towards her fallen friend. Scott jumped down and was already there, his claws ready to strike his fallen prey, while Stiles tried to back away. Marie swiftly pulled her friend up and out of the way, seeing the claw about to strike her, using her arm as a shield. Scott's claw nabbed her scarf, as he pulled the red item towards him he slowly clawed her arm. Marie bit her lip from screaming out in agony as the sharp claws dug into her pale skin and her sleeves. Before Marie had time to run away, his other claw was about to strike her down when all of the sudden, Scott was sprayed with a white chemical agent, buying Marie enough time to escape, not noticing her scarf was still with Scott. She ran towards the exit, getting grabbed towards the side by Stiles, who was holding a fire extinguisher with his other hand. The blonde nodded at his choice of weapon.

"Smart move," she gasped, taking deep breathes. Stiles turned towards Marie and opened his mouth to say something but all words seemed to die in his throat.

Marie looked at him bemused, "What's wrong?" she asked, grasping her clawed up arm. She frowned when Stiles still gave her a gaping look. Her blue eyes met his and she noticed he was looking at her neck. She raised her unoccupied hand and felt her neck. "Oh crap," She mumbled, realizing she was not wearing her scarf. She lightly slapped his face and gave him an unamused look, "Stiles, let's not forget about our werewolf friend who just tried to eat us like dog chow," Marie reminded, snapping Stiles out of his trance. Stiles gave her a look that said, "We will talk about this later" and leaned towards the opening.

"Stiles," a soft desperate breathe gasped, "Marie," the voice called out again, slightly wheezing. Stiles and Marie leaned out of the doorway and saw Scott breathing heavily, thankfully human. He looked at the two and gave them a confused look, his face covered in sweat, his hands gripping a crimson red scarf.

"Stiles, Marie," another deep breathe, "What happened?" With a sigh of relief Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher and ripped off his gloves heading towards Scott with Marie following as she clutched her bleeding arm. Scott's head turned sharply towards the blonde, eyeing her bleeding arm in shock.

"Oh God, did I do that?" He questioned, guilt filling his tone. His eyes drifted to her neck, his mouth dropping in a similar manner as Stiles did.

"Jesus, What happened to your neck?" Marie shifted back and forth awkwardly, settling on glaring at the werewolf.

"To answer your first question, you tried to kill us. The answer to your second question is yes, but it isn't a huge deal" She began calmly, "For your third question it isn't any of your business," Marie hissed, her tone quickly turning harsh, "Also, we have much more important things to deal with. Like, for example, you wolfing out," The blonde finished, her once harsh tone softening. Her teal eyes noticing her red scarf as she held out her non-bloody hand. Scott noticing her gesture, quickly handed her the scarf, giving her an apologetic look, which she accepted with a nod. As Marie used the scarf as a tourniquet for her clawed arm, Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Marie is right. We do have bigger things to deal with. It's like we told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles insisted, kneeling in front of Scott.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed," Scott protested weakly, recovering from his uneven breathing.

Marie frowned at him and gave him a look of disbelief, "No offense, but it's gonna be a hella of a lot more violent if you end up murdering someone out on the field," Marie softly replied, sitting next to Scott on the bench. "I hate to say it Scott, but you can't play the next game."

"I'm first line!" Scott exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Not anymore," Stiles said, looking at Scott with pity.

* * *

When she arrived at her house, the first thing she noticed was was her mom's car parked outside the house. "Thank you God," Marie said under her breath, quickly parking her car in front of her mom's. Clutching her wounded arm on her chest, she sprinted into the house.

"Rebecca!" she shouted, her arm throbbing. Marie stumbled into the family room, where her mom was calmly watching TV.

"Rebecca," Marie tried again, leaning on the wall. Rebecca looked away from the TV and turned her head towards her daughter. Rebecca's smile was quickly wiped off her face when she took in her daughter's appearance. Marie's pale skin was now an unnatural ghostly white, making her red and puffy eyes pop out, her curly hair was beginning to resembled a bird nest.

"Marie, what happened?" Rebecca asked worriedly, running towards the blonde, thankfully wearing her scrubs from just coming back from the hospital for a break. Marie slowly undid her tourniquet, showing her mom the long, deep, claw marks that graced her arm. Her mom's eyes widen, giving her daughter a slight fearful look.

"Marie, I need you to sit down on the couch, while I get my supplies," her mother ordered, rushing out of the room. Marie hobbled to the couch, and collapsed on the couch. A groan of pain slipped out of her mouth. She rested her tired eyes, as she listened to the TV which was on Breaking Bad. Marie's eyes snapped opened in pain when she felt a sharp, cold object probing her skin. She turned her heavy head to the side to see her mom holding a needle, stitching her skin. Behind Marie's mom was alcohol, cotton balls, gauze, and a few other things she couldn't place.

"Marie, I need you to relax as I stitch up your arm, okay?" Her mom said gently, beginning to stitch her arm again. The teen just hummed in response, biting her tongue from screaming in pain.

"Why can't we just go to the hospital? I am beginning to regret not going there in the first place," Marie asked, hissing in pain. Tears falling down her face again. Rebecca paused, her brain processing an answer.

"Why go to the hospital when I am here. I know what I doing, Hon," her mom soothed, returning to her work. The blonde gave her a annoyed look. "Marie? How did you know to make a tourniquet?" her mom asked, trying to get the blonde's mind off the pain.

"I've watched a lot of Supernatural and go on tumblr," she gasped, suddenly muffling a scream in her hand as her mom dabbed alcohol on the bleeding wound. Marie clenched her toes in pain, trying to take deep breaths to relax. Marie looked at the ceiling trying to block out the pain, letting out a moan and allowing her eyes to slowly close once again, letting her body grow heavy.

"I just want my dad," was Marie's last thought, as she blacked out from the intense pain.

The dream began like always, this time Marie was watching the whole memory play out in vivid detail, this time as an invisible third person. Like how the dream usually goes the man was about to slit her throat in the kitchen, but instead he dropped the knife, and cupped 15 year old Marie's face. The older blonde looked in confusion, and screeched when his head twisted towards her. "This is new," She thought as she looked in horror as his face started to bubble, his blank face turned into a twisted grin. The man's vile laughing filled the room as his face began to get covered in crimson red blood. His neck started to twist in unnatural angles, reminding the teen of the 'Exorcist' movie. Marie slowly backed away in fear, her hands trembling.

"Marie," The man sang, taunting her. His voice came out demonic as blood came out of his mouth. He got up from the 15 year old version of Marie, who swiftly vanished, and began walking towards her. Every step he took forward, Marie took a step back, until she crashed into the refrigerator. He kept repeating her name like a mantra, his bubbling face slowly morphing into another form. When the man was standing right in front of her, he cupped her face, forcing her to look up. She nearly yelled in surprise when she noticed it was not the horrendous man from before, but her mother instead. Her mom's soft caring brown eyes pierced her fearful and confused teal eyes.

"Marie, wake up," her voice whispered, "Marie, wake up," she whispered again. Rebecca's once warm eyes the were filled with kindness hardened with coldness. "I said wake up," She roared angry, as a claw came up to swipe Marie's face from behind her released a loud scream,closing her eyes. When she didn't feel the sharp pain, Marie opened her eyes to see she was back with her mom, who was giving her a look of concern. A strong wave of pain struck her arm, making Marie grunt as she looked at her arm that was neatly covered with gauze.

"Marie," her mom said, making Marie's head pop up towards the sound, "I finished stitching your arm. Now what the hell happened?" she questioned, helping her daughter sit up.

"Oh that," Marie said weakly, "It was some psycho animal." she lied blankly.

"Really?" her mom asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yup there are some evil animals out there man, I mean look at Australia's animals," Marie said, laughing weakly.

"If I didn't know better, I would have said it was a some type of wolf," Rebecca suggested, observing her daughter. Marie quickly stiffened, her mouth gaping.

"W-What?" she sputtered, "That is ridiculous," Marie cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "Everyone knows there are no wolves in California."

Rebecca nodded slowly at her answer, accepting her daughter's words. A loud beep came from her scrubs and this made Rebecca sigh.

"I have to go, I got paged, I will come home as quick as I can," Rebecca stated, standing up from kneeling. "You are not allowed to leave this house while I am out. That is doctor's order," Rebecca commanded.

"But-" Marie started, but she quickly closed her mouth when her mom gave her the look. It was the look that every parent, good or bad knows, it was the look of "I am the parent, shut up or you will be grounded for life."

"That is an order Marie, and if you do, you will be grounded. There are some painkillers in the laundry room. I will try to get home as fast as I can," Rebecca informed, swiftly gliding out of the living room. Marie just sat there in confusion at the sudden change of behavior. She jumped slightly, when she heard the front door closing with a loud bang, being followed by the sound of a car starting that quickly faded away. "Well, that escalated quickly," Marie said, grabbing her scarf off the table. She wandered into the laundry room, trying to get the vile nightmare out of her head. She quickly put her scarf in the washer, grabbed a few painkillers and strolled back into the family room, ignoring the pain that covered her whole body. She sat back on the couch and turned towards the TV which was still playing Breaking Bad, while quickly swallowing the pills, numbing the pain. A loud buzz filled the room, making Marie yelp in surprised. She grabbed her phone and saw it was a text from Stiles. "Marie, what is your grade in economics? Oh and how is your arm?" Marie read out loud, making her frown in confusion. She typed a quick text, " _An A, and its all stitched up. Why?_" She then turned off the TV and waited for the next text in anticipation. Another buzzed alerting her that he had replied. "_Good and great. I need help in economics, sooooo come over, like right now._" Marie read, snorting. "_I am calling total BS on that. If you wanted to know about the scar, why don't you just ask?_" she typed, pressing send. A few minutes later her phone buzzed once again. "_Okay, okay. You caught me. In my defense, you did say later. Also, it's about Scott_," he replied.

Marie bit her swollen lip and sighed. "She can't tell me what to do," Marie muttered. She typed back, " _On my way_," following it with another text, "_Can you send me directions_?" she replied again, getting up from the couch and walking towards her car.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I was thinking of making a young!derek story since I would love to explore the Hale family and I was wondering what are your opinions on it. I already have many, many, many ideas for it. Love you all!**


End file.
